


A very RWBY Christmas

by Shadowmaster68



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas Eve walk, Christmas Gift Exchange, F/F, Happy Holidays Everyone!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Chapter piece. Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, After Christmas Day…Day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bits of White Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686491) by [HungryLibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary). 



> So I'm going to try and post each chapter on the actual day that it's supposed to be, like this one is Christmas Eve, and it's being posted on Christmas Eve, that sort of thing, but you all know me. As a result of this, not all of them will be checked over by ChaosLink beforehand. When he gets back to me with corrections for all of them, I'll update it straight away.
> 
> Also I want to thank Hungry Library for allowing me to steal one of their prompts for this, I thought it worked for this. If you haven't read any of their (unsure if male or female and don't wish to offend) please look them up, some great works coming from there. I included this work was inspired by thing, so yeah, go there and check them out.

“Ruby Rose, why are you trying to break down my bedroom window?”

There was a sheepish clatter as Ruby dropped the rest of her ammunition onto the moon-lit pavement.

“Um… because in books and stuff it’s supposed to be romantic… And I was kinda hoping you’d join me for a midnight stroll?”

Ruby wilted as the window slammed firmly shut. Barely had she turned to go her dejected way, though, when the front door creaked open and Weiss came stomping out.

“So help me if you’ve left a single scratch on that window pane…”

As they wondered down the path, Ruby glanced over at her girlfriend and saw that she didn't have a coat on, or anything else that would be able to keep her warm. "Aren't you cold Weiss?"

She glared at her girlfriend in response and said, "Yes. Considering it's Christmas Eve, and instead of letting me sleep, my girlfriend decided to wake me up in the middle of the night, and my brain does not function properly on only an hours worth of sleep, so it didn't occur for me to get a coat."

Ruby flinched back slightly, but knew that Weiss was only really being Weiss, and wasn't actually angry with her. An angry Weiss was…painful, and a little hot (not that she would ever say that to her) for Ruby. "Sorry. I was trying to be romantic, and thought…you know…"

Weiss stopped and glared at her again, "No I don't really. Elaborate."

"Well…uh…with it being the Holiday season and all, I just thought that it would be really romantic and all to go for a walk while it was snowing," Ruby said sheepishly, with her voice losing volume with each word.

Weiss blushed a little when it finally registered that it was, in fact, snowing, for the first time in the year as a matter-of-fact…and that it was in fact actually romantic with them holding hands and just walking.

"Did you have a destination in mind for this walk?" She finally asked, while turning her head finding the snow-dusted grass very interesting all of a sudden.

"Well…uh…no. Guess I didn't think that far," Ruby said, blushing herself now.

"Dolt," Weiss muttered before sighing, "Follow Schnee." She then turned and took about three steps before it registered to her what she had just said, and she immediately turned around and said, "Not one word."

Ruby instead of commenting, giggled and nodded before she followed the shorter girl. The slowly traveled the path until the reached the small park that was in front of the local church. Weiss brushed some of the snow off of a spot on a bench and sat down, and Ruby just plopped down unceremoniously next to her. Weiss rolled her eyes at her, but leaned into the taller girl and rested her head on her shoulder.

They sat there, next to each other, enjoying the peace and quiet that surrounded them, and the snow gently fluttering around them. Even when the clock further down street struck midnight, and the church bells rang along with it, the peace didn't seem to be disturbed.

"Merry Christmas dolt."

"I'm your dolt."

"Yes. Yes you are. Merry Christmas Ruby."

"Merry Christmas Weiss."

And the two gently brought their lips together for one more time that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas all! Still not midnight where I am so it's still Christmas!

Blake groaned loudly as she felt her wife shaking her awake. Being an early riser herself normally, she was somewhat shocked that her spouse was awake at all. She knew she was going to be excited, but for her to be up this early was mind boggling. She didn't personally see what the big deal was about Christmas, but she hadn't been raised in a household where she had woken up on Christmas Day with the expectation of there being gifts under the tree, or for to even be a tree, so that may have had a minor impact on her experiences.

She finally dragged herself out of bed and moved zombie like into the living room, where Yang was holding a gift with a hopeful look on her face. Blake raised a hand and said, "Yang. I'm certain that whatever it is you got me is absolutely amazing, but coffee comes first."

She pretended to pout a little before saying, "I already made you a pot. It's waiting in the kitchen."

Blake moved into said room with a bit of shock in her head. She was always the first of the two to wake up, and when she attempted to get the blonde up, it was nearly impossible. The woman just simply wouldn't wake up until she chooses to do so, or she's going to be borderline late for whatever event she had planed that day. Blake poured herself a mug while shaking her head at her wife's craziness.

She turned around to see the busty blonde staring at her with a smile on her face. "Feeling awake now?" She asked, her smile spreading to Blake, who's own turned to a smirk quickly.

"I suppose I could open one present now," Blake said still smirking. She looked at the tree and saw the one that was obviously for her, but chose to tease Yang further. "But which present should I open?"

Yang grabbed her in a hug from behind and said, "Blakey, I love you more than anything else in the world, my hair included. But I will force you to open your gift if I have to."

Blake turned around and kissed her before smiling and saying, "Alright, I'll open it, but only if you open yours from me first."

Yang frowned a little, but decided that if it would get her spouse to open the gift she had gotten her, then so be it. The couple moved in front of the tree, Yang handed Blake the gift wrapped entirely in black, while Blake handed Yang one wrapped entirely in yellow. The both smirked at each other before bursting into giggles, before calming down enough for Yang to begin tearing the paper off.

Yang pulled the box from the rest of the paper to see it was blank. She shot Blake another look, but went ahead and opened it. Nestled inside at the bottom was a long black ribbon. She frowned for a moment, before understanding dawned on her. "Blake! Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yup," Blake said with a smile, "From now on you get to decide which of us wears it, and where."

Yang smirked a little at that last part, but then felt a bit of despair and embarrassment. "Now I wish I had insisted you go first," Yang mumbled, "My gift can't even begin to compare."

Blake frowned at her before saying, "Yang Xiao Long, I am absolutely certain that whatever it is you got me is beyond wonderful." With that, she tore the wrapping paper off and immediately popped the lid off of the box, only to see a small violin resting at the bottom.

"You mentioned you used to love playing it when you were little, I thought you might like it," Yang said a little sheepishly.

"I love it!" Blake cried loudly as she actually cried and hugged the blonde. "I used to play with my parents before they…"

"Hey! No sad faces on Christmas!" Yang shouted, stopping Blake and pulling her in for another hug.

"Merry Christmas Kitten."

"Merry Christmas Yang."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this one was a little better, maybe could have been a bit more clear on Blake's gift, but I'll edit it later if need be, you folks tell me if you think I need to do anything, I'll also accept compliments or criticisms or any other type of comment, go ahead, FIRE AWAY!!!!
> 
> Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of team RWBY exchanges gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! This is why I don't announce my deadlines to the public, I don't meet them. I apologize greatly for the delay in this chapter, hope you all will still look at it and everything.

Blake heard the loud knock on the door as she continued to cook and yelled to Yang, "Your sister is here!"

Instead of replying, a Yang merely came out of the bedroom and quickly opened the door to see Weiss and Ruby standing close together. "Hey girls, come on in!" She said as she turned and led them into the living room.

"Hey Blake!" Ruby called as she sat down.

"Hey Ruby! Hey Weiss!" Blake called out as she pulled the ham out of the oven.

"Hello Blake," Weiss said as she walked into the kitchen, watching her Fanus friend prepare dinner.

"Should I even ask how the Schnee family Christmas went?" Blake asked as she began making some cookies that should hopefully be done by the time they were all done with dinner and exchanging gifts to one another.

"About the same as usual. Father gave what he deemed the perfect gifts, and wouldn't accept any from us because he 'knew they wouldn't meet his expectations.' Winter just gave a check for some money, and I got her some new sheets because she kept whining about how scratchy the ones she had before were."

"What did the Dreadlord Schnee give the two of you?" Blake asked as she began pouring large amounts of sugar into one batch.

"I need wine just thinking about it," Weiss said as she got up.

"In the fridge. The red," Blake said as she began placing the balls of cookie dough on a sheet.

"Am I correct to assume that Yang's new bracelet is-"

"Yes," Blake said interrupting her, already knowing where this was going.

"Good. We've been telling you since we all found out back in our first year together that you didn't have to wear it," Weiss said with a huff.

Blake rolled her eyes in response and put Ruby's batch of cookies. "Well it looks like dinner is about ready." She said looking at the various pieces of the meal she had been preparing all day, from the ham to the stuffing to the mashed potatoes. "Hey Yang," she said as she walked in to see her wife and sister-in-law glaring at each other, "What's happening here?"

"Weiss is!" Ruby yelled.

"Blake!" Yang shouted back.

"Weiss!"

"Blake!"

"WEISS!"

"BLAKE!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Blake shouted over top the both of them, "YANG XIAO LONG STOP ARGUING WITH YOUR SISTER AND GO SET THE TABLE!"

Yang hung her head in defeat before muttering, "Yes dear." As she shuffled into the dining room Ruby stuck her tongue out at her sister, only for Blake's gaze to fall on her.

She cowered slightly in her seat as Blake glared at her furiously, "Ruby Rose," she started, "I am making you your favorite holiday treats, but if you keep arguing with MY wife, I will burn them, and then feed them into the sea for the fish."

Ruby stared at her with absolute horror on her face, as Blake nodded, turned, and moved bake into the kitchen. "By the way," she started, "I may have just broken Ruby."

"I would say you had that situation well under control my friend," Weiss said as she took a sip from her glass, "But I have to ask, what were the arguing about?"

"No clue, we can find out later," Blake said.

"Blake," Weiss started, "Can I make a request?"

"I suppose…" Blake said cautiously. Weiss very rarely made requests, and when she did, they tended to be…awkward.

"When we open presents and all that, could you make it so that Ruby goes last? There's something I want to do." Weiss said, rather lost in thought.

"Sure," Blake said, not seeing any real harm in such an act.

Just then Yang walked nervously into the kitchen. "The table is set Blake."

She nodded in response and said, "Good, now why don't you go ahead and start making your plate Yang."

She nodded again in response and began piling food onto her plate. "I'll just go ahead and make mine and Ruby's." Weiss said as she got up from her seat at the counter. She quickly added a generous amount of ham and potatoes to one plate, and the other she evenly spread each item out on it. "Ruby," she called as if to a child, "Your plate is ready."

Ruby shuffled in, glanced cautiously at Blake before thanking Weiss, taking her plate, and seating herself at the table. "I may have to invite you over more often," Weiss muttered quietly to Blake before bringing her own plate over and sitting beside Ruby.

Blake merely shook her head and joined her family at the table.

***

"Alright!" Yang exclaimed as she finished washing the last dish, "It's present time!"

"Yay!" Ruby cheered, "Present time!" And with that, they both bolted into the living room with the large tree in it.

Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes at the antics of their loved ones before getting up and joining them. As they both sat down Ruby's eyes seemed to glow as she asked, "So who opens presents first?"

Blake glanced at Weiss before declaring, "I think Weiss should go first."

"Sounds good to me," Yang said, knowing that her usually passive wife was up to something, and that it would be better to just let her have it her way.

Yang then handed the girl in question two gifts wrapped in white. Weiss began to slowly pull the paper apart without tearing it before Ruby nearly growled at her, "Just dig into it Weiss!"

Weiss shot her girlfriend a glare that could freeze the ocean, before pulling the revealed lid from the rest of the box. She glanced in, blushed a deep red, and immediately slammed the box lip back on it. Yang's gift, Blake thought, shaking her head, still not certain on why she had allowed Yang to give the ivory haired girl such a thing.

Yang howled with laughter and Ruby sat there unsure what to do. Weiss smacked Yang and sat back down, glancing at Blake before beginning to unwrap her second gift. She cautiously peeked in and let out a happy gasp as she pulled it off the rest of the way. She reached in and pulled out a photo of all of Team RWBY. "Blake," She said, "I love it."

Blake smiled at her and said, "I'm glad. I know you've mentioned a couple of times that your father wanted you to forget us, despite you dating Ruby, and seeing Yang and I basically every weekend, and I figured if you added this to your apartment, or your desk or something."

"Thank you Blake," she said with a large smile plastered to her face.

"Who's next?" Ruby asked eagerly.

"How about Yang?" Blake offered. Yang shrugged in response and Ruby pouted a little, but agreed.

Ruby handed one to her, and Yang tore into it without a care for the paper, making sure that the entire box was unwrapped before tearing the lid off. She shoved her hand into the box to pull out a pair of googles.

"I made them!" Ruby said excitedly, "I thought you could use them during your fights, it will help you target your opponents, give you an exact number of people to punch, and make it much more difficult for you to waste dust shots."

Yang stared dumbfounded for a moment, before she grinned widely and said, "Thanks Ruby, this'll help a ton."

Weiss handed Yang another box, which she tore into without any hesitation. This time she pulled out a sheet of paper. "Weiss what is this?"

"It is to be used whenever you purchase any sort of dust that was shipped by Schnee Dust Company, and you get it for free now," Weiss said casually.

"Weiss! This will save us so much money, there's no way any of our gifts have any chance of living up to this!"

"You keep saying that," Blake muttered.

"Blake's next!" Yang cheered. She must have figured it out, Blake thought to herself.

Weiss pushed a gift to Blake, who opened it about a half like Yang, and half like Weiss, with some care, but swiftly. She lifted the box lid up and pulled out a new copy of Ninjas of Love. Yang groaned loudly and said, "Damn it Weiss. I was just starting to get her to stop reading those!"

"Thanks Weiss ! I don't have this one yet!" Blake practically cheered.

"Here's mine." Ruby said quickly, wanting to get to her gifts as quickly as she could, in order to open her own, Blake suspected.

Blake tore the paper off quickly, wanting to get to whatever it was that Weiss had planned. She took the lid off and glanced in seeing an empty bowl. She frowned and looked up, only to see a cloud of rose petals, only for Ruby to reappear a second later holding a small bundle in her arms.

"What is that?" Blake asked.

"A kitten," Ruby said simply, "I thought maybe you would like it."

"It's so adorable!" Yang squealed in delight as she took the small cat into her arms and held it gently.

"I…I don't know what to say," Blake said.

"Do you like it?" Ruby asked with a worried look on her face.

"I love it," Blake said, petting the adorable thing in Yang's arms.

"I suppose it's Ruby's turn to open presents now," Weiss said casually, acting as if her girlfriend had not just presented a live kitten to her friends.

Blake gave Ruby her gift, still petting the adorable creature. Ruby tore through the paper and the box to see the latest issue of 'Weapons Monthly.' "Thank you Blake," Ruby started, "I don't have this issue yet."

"Check page twenty-three," Blake said, turning her eyes to her leader.

Ruby flipped to said page, only to see a close up of herself and Crescent Rose. "Oh my God! Blake! How did you do this?" Ruby asked glancing at the Fanus girl.

"I sent them a photo of you and Crescent Rose in and they nearly broke our door down wanting to ask my questions about you two," Blake said.

"This is amazing! Thank you so much Blake!" Ruby cheered.

"Here is my gift, baby sis," Yang said as she gently nudged the other box over to Ruby.

Ruby quickly shredded the paper and box, rose petals drifting lazily around her as she tapped into her Semblance. She pulled out a large book titled 'The Knights of the Long Table.' "You used to read this to me when we were kids Yang," Ruby said smiling at the memories it held.

Yang smirked and said, "Open the cover."

Ruby did so and gasped loudly. "Is this?"

"Yup, she signed it for us just before she…left," Yang said with a sigh.

"Hey!" Blake said, getting their attention, "No sad faces on Christmas!"

"Well," Ruby started, wiping her eyes and standing, "That's all of the presents so-"

"Not quite," Weiss said standing up as well. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now and I need to get this out now while I have the courage. I love you Ruby. I have been in love with you, since before the dance during our first year of Beacon. I have just never known how to go about that, until you said you held feelings for me. Since then, we have built an amazing relationship, and you have given me strength to carry on so many times. I just can't imagine living my life without you anymore, so, Ruby Rose, will you do me the honor, of making me the happiest girl alive, and marrying me?" Weiss asked as she landed on one knee and brought a ring made of a white metal with a deep ruby stone on it seemingly out of nowhere.

Ruby had tears in her eyes as the question was asked, and as soon as Weiss finished she threw her arms around her and nearly cheered loudly, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Yang stood up with a huge grin on her face as she yelled loudly, "Merry Christmas to all! And to all, a good night!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Cute? Adorable? Horrible? Any words at all? I was hoping to have this posted a couple of days ago, and I apologize for that. Hopefully this one being twice as long as the other two makes up for it?

**Author's Note:**

> So how cheesy/corny/sweet was it? I'll accept comments not using any of those words, I personally feel like it could and should be better, but creativity gave me this idear and it sorta left me in the dust on how to actually work it. Anyway, please leave comments, I like the feedback, even if it's horrible, just tell me that straight up.


End file.
